The present invention relates to aircraft based electronic systems and, more particularly, to an aircraft seat mounted passenger interface device.
Many aircraft travelers use personnel computers during the flight. Some of these travelers need internet access while in-route. Unfortunately, most commercial aircraft are not equipped with appropriate internet interface equipment.
To provide a traveler with internet access on an aircraft, an internet interface device is needed. However, the electronic equipment configuration in the passenger seats is certified as part of a sophisticated seat certification process. The vast majority of modifications and additions to seat-based electronic equipment requires re-certification of the seats. This process can be costly and time consuming. Further, the removal and re-installation of aircraft seats to effect the modification and/or addition is also time-consuming. As such, airline customers are sometimes reluctant to accept any seat modifications.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, certain modifications to aircraft seat-base electronics be accomplished with minor re-certification and may not require removal of the seats. If the modification minimally changes the seat load, then re-certification can be quickly accomplished. For example, an on-board checklist type inspection may be all that is required.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to utilize the ashtray receptacle commonly located within an aircraft seat arm as an internet interface receptacle location. Since smoking on most commercial aircraft flights has been banned, this change will not effect travel. Further, since the seat arm is readily accessible, removal of the seat is not required to effectuate the modification. Finally, since the internet interface device adds little or no weight to the passenger seat, re-certification of the seat may not be needed.
The above and other objects of the present invention are provided by an aircraft seat mounted passenger interface device. More particularly, the seating arrangement includes a seat having an arm portion and a frame. The frame is mounted to a floor of the aircraft. A cavity is formed in the arm portion and an internet interface device is disposed within the cavity. The internet interface device is operable in a first mode enabling access to an internet connection port and in a second mode preventing access to the internet connection port. Preferably, the internet interface device includes an access panel residing substantially flush with a surface of the arm portion in the second mode. Also, the cable interconnecting the internet interface device with an internet server is preferably routed along the frame of the seat.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.